Princess Lullaby
by Azucena17
Summary: The Potters are royalty to the Wizarding World. They have twins, but their has been a prophecy made about one of the Princesses that could help the Dark side. When the oldest twin defeats Voldie to save her sister she becomes a squib and her family all hates the younger twin. Isolated, she finds solace in her professor at Hogwarts. HP/SS Female!Harry might have mentions of slash.
1. Chapter 1- In The Beginning

I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, if I did I would be living high up in the Scotland mountains in Hogwarts instead of America. PLEASE note that this will eventually be M rated between female!Harry/Severus. If you do not like that, or are to young, skip the parts that state it when the time comes. Now on with the STORY!

The Potters were the royalty of the wizarding world. They had the titles of Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses for as long as the era of Merlin. At the time of the first wizarding war, the Potters were like the Queen of England, always there loved and respected, but with hardly any power over their kingdom. The Wizengomet was the ones in control. There was a prophecy at the height of the war, in the prophecy, it stated that the true princess of the Potters would live the life of an exiled royal, eventually escape, and help Lord Voldemort rule the wizarding world. One of Voldemort's loyal supporters heard the first half of it as it was spoken by the witch, and told his Master. On the most magical day, known as the Samhian, he snuck into the Potter Castle and quietly made made his way to the nursery where he knew the twin princesses were. Tallulah Lily and Bellamy Rose were born thirteen months to the day of Samhian and he knew that as soon as he saw the children he would know who it was that would rule beside him. As he stepped into the room and seen the girls, he could see their was hardly a resemblance between them. Tallulah had red hair like her mother but resembled her father in every other way, down to the carmel brown eyes. Whereas Bellamy had beautiful shining black hair that fell into ringlets, she hardly had any resemblance of either of her parents except she had her mother's eye shape. Her eyes were green like her mother's, but where Queen Lily had a mixture of green and brown, Bellamy had pure green, looking like the perfect color of an emerald. All of the features that he could see, as she was a child and they weren't pronounced yet, looked as if she had inherited all of the best qualities of her past grandmothers. He went over to the cot that they were sitting in and went to grab Bellamy, he knew that she was the one that was called the 'True Princess'. As he went to grab her, a flash of light came from the red headed child, making him scream from the pain of having his soul ripped from his body.

The magic that Tallulah created, set off a charm that her parents had set up to make sure no harm came of them. All of a sudden both King James and Queen Lily raced into the room to see a body of a man that had crumpled to the ground. They looked at their children and seen Bellamy standing up staring at them with eyes that held much to much wisdom for a child of her age. Tallulah was laying down, passed out. She had magically exhausted herself when she tried to keep her sister with her. And as her parents were to find out soon, she ended up becoming a little more than a Squib, a child was not to use that much magic at one time as their magical core was still forming, and would forever was she to resent her younger sister, both for her beauty and her power.

AN:: I have not given up on No More Happy Endings, I just thought of this and i had to write it. This story will eventually be M rated between Severus Snape and Bellamy Potter. Hope you love it, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2- Going to Hogwarts

Again I own NOTHING, zip, nada. I will update NMHE tommorow after a wedding. Now on with the STORY!

Bellamy had grown into a beautiful girl as she got older (think of Megan Fox, but with green eyes) yet her parents kept her locked in the tallest tower of the Potter Castle. As soon as they were told that Tallulah was a squib, and realized that Bellamy was the reason she used magic, both her parents despised her. As soon as they could, they found a young nanny to take care of her. They locked them in the tower which had three floors. On the highest floor, was the room that the King and Queen had the elves create for the Princess. The floor below that was basically the living area, all of the walls were piled with books that weren't kept in the Royal Library. There was a fire place and some furniture that looked ancient, but was still comfortable. There was a table there that the house-elves served at three times a day, but there was hardly any entertainment for them. The last floor was the room of Princess Bellamy's nanny, Constanza. She had just graduated from Hogwarts when they hired her. She never though they would trap her in a binding contract that stated that she was not allowed to quit until Bellamy graduated from Hogwarts. She was free during the school year, unless Bellamy came home for any of the holidays and she would have to come back for the summers. Constanza knew that she shouldn't have gotten attached to the Princess, but how could she not? Her own parents despised her and she was still a baby. Bellamy still was given the very best dresses, but none of them fit her properly, Constanza had to shrink them, and she was expected to still have the education of a Princess, without having the love of one. Bellamy grew to love her nanny as if she was her mother, and Constanza grown to love the child as if she was her own. When she would have a nightmare Constanza would sing her the lullaby that her mother would sing to her in Spanish.  
§A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea A la nañita nana nañita ella, nañita ella Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora Ruiseñor que en la selva Contando y llora Calla mientras la cuna se balancea A la nañita nana nañita ella A la nañita nana nañita ella Nañita ella Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora Ruiseñor que en la selva Cantando y llora Calla mientras la cuna se balances al la nañita nana nañita ella§

Constanza would sing to her that lullaby when she was woken by the child screaming because of a nightmare that was sadly reality. Bellamy had learnt Latin, Spanish and French (as well as English) fluently by the time she was seven. She knew Spanish because that was what Constanza would talk to her in. When she and her sister celebrated their eleventh birthday, seperately, they each received their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Constanza had told the King and Queen that she needed to get her school supplies, but they had told her that when they would get them when they went shopping with Tallulah. Bellamy had cried herself to sleep that night. She knew that she was isolated and estranged from her family and that she was never allowed to leave, but she hoped that she would have been able to get her own things. Constanza comforted her, she knew if things were how they were before that faithful night, she would have grown up with loving parents, a twin, and not be hidden from the world. Constanza knew that the King and Queen spoiled Tallulah to make up for her being a squib, whereas she had raised Bellamy to appreciate the little things in life. Bellamy was perfect personified. She was compassionate, always seeing the best in things, and always had focus on her school work. She was never angry at her family, just hurt. She was every part of a true princess, not just by birth and title, but by the traits and personality that shows in everything that she does.

Three weeks after she received her letter, and two weeks after she had received her school supplies, Bellamy and Constanza were let out of the tower for the first time in nine and a half years. Her parents did come to see her off to Hogwarts, but it was mostly for show. They didn't do anything but stand there stiffly. It was Constanza who hugged her tearfully goodbye, promising that she would write to her, and telling her to keep up her grades. After letting a few tears fall, which led to the King and Queen to both look away in disdain, did Bellamy finally board the train.

She found an empty compartment and slid her trunk in. Her owl, which was named Matinée, was being sent to her in to morning. She hadn't been there long when a boy walked in. She smiled when he asked to sit with her. 'Maybe he will be my first friend.' She thought to herself.

AN: Who do you think it will be? There will lots of time skips until Bellamy is in her sixth year at least. 


	3. Chapter 3- Acquaintances

I own nothing. Sadly I am just a girl with a vivid imagination that is obsessed with J.K. Rowling's books. Now on with the STORY!

"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said as he reached his hand out to be shook. She grabbed it with a feminine grasp.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Bellamy Potter." He stared at her for a few seconds before he caught himself.  
"Is it alright if I sit in here with you? I don't really want to sit with a whole lot of people. All of the other compartments have more than five people in them." He looked a slight bit sheepish, even for a Malfoy. She smiled.  
"Sure. So, what house are you thinking you will get into?"

That began a train ride conversation about everything and any thing they could think of. Halfway into the train ride, four people showed up in the doorway.  
"Draco, there you are. May we sit here with you?" The dark skinned boy asked, yet he wasn't addressing both of them, he was only asking Draco. It was as if she wasn't there, she started to get mad, having spent the first eleven years of her life being ignored by he family, she was not about to sit here and let someone ignore here without doing something.  
"It is not only Draco that is sitting in this compartment, no? Therefore I do not see why you are only addressing him, Señor." Her anger was contained, yet the only way to tell that she was mad was she was starting to revert back to Spanish and her accent was showing through.  
"I am sorry Miss, but who are you?" Another boy asked, he was lightly tanned with dark brown curly hair and light green eyes. She held herself regally before looking each one in the face.  
"I am Princess Bellamy Potter. Now if you would like, I agree to let you sit in here as long as Draco agrees as well." Her accent faded as her anger did when she seen the looks of shock, equally played over everyones features.  
"I have no problem with it, please come in and sit down as I introduce you. This is Scion Blaise Zabini," the dark skinned boy came into the compartment and took a sit, which gave her time to study the Italian, if his surname was anything to go by. He had short black hair, yet his eyes must come from his mother, they were a mixture of green and blue, it was very enticing if not for the fact that they held the look of holding secrets, which must be the secrets of his mother the 'Black Widow' who's last four husbands mysteriously died. "this is Heiress Daphne Greengrass," Daphne was a stunning beauty with silvery-blonde hair, aristocratic features on her pale face, and shocking violet eyes. Yet, she held herself as if to isolate her from the people around her, as if she didn't trust them for having a motive. "here is Scion Theodore Nott," The curly haired boy had a playful look to his features, almost as if he sees the world as one big joke but not quite. "Lastly, there is Heiress Tracey Davies." Bellamy had to regret thinking it, but the girl was really quite plain for an Heiress. Her hair lacked the luster, her eyes did not hold the gleem, nor did her facial features stand out and hold any of the aristocratic attributions that are normally thought of, or seen for that matter, when picturing a wealthy pure-blooded family. Tracey had chocolate brown hair with almost matching eyes, that were just a shade lighter. If you stared at them long enough only then would you notice. Her features were that of someone who you would most likely never give a second glance to, but with a title like the one that she had it forced you to pay attention. Bellamy hardly believed if it wasn't for the fact that Tracey was an Heiress, none of the others would have even spared her a glance.

"It's nice to meet you all. Can you give me some insight on some of the people that we will be going to school with? I have been out of the social loop for a while and have just got back." Bellamy asked. Breaking the stares that she was getting for being the 'Hidden Princess' as they had dubbed her since she was never seen.

AN:I am so sorry for the long wait. But I have been going through hell recently. Now I am back. I will be updating No More Happy Endings soon for those of you who read that. I was recently in the hospital(which is why I haven't updated) and at that time all I had was paper, a pen and my imagination, which went wild while watching T.V. I have started a new Harry/Lucius fic but I want to get more of PL and NMHE done and get more of a rough draft of that down on paper. As of right now I am working and in about a week, my classes start so my time is going to be limited. I will try to post at least one chapter of each story a week, if it doesn't happen please forgive me I am just one person with a hell of a lot of responsibility at a really young age. 


	4. Chapter 4- The Hogwarts Express

AN: I do not own a thing, sadly it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

The four of them spent the rest of the train ride talking and joking. When the trolley came, they bought a few of every kind. Only once were they interrupted, by a girl with buck teeth and bushy hair that made her resemble a beaver.  
"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy has lost one." She stated in her matter-of-fact voice. She glanced around the compartment and her eyes fell on Bellamy.  
"Oh my! Your the hidden princess! I've read all about you! I'm a muggle-born see, so I bought books to get me used to the wizarding world." She ranted on and on, the lost toad being forgotten.  
"Yes, well if you know that I am the 'Hidden Princess', then how is it you know all about me? I mean I was hidden." Bellamy smirked. Everyone laughed as the girl blushed as red as a tomato. She turned and ran out without saying another word.  
"Well, that was interesting." Daphne stated.

They spent most of the time informing Bellamy of what to expect at Hogwarts. She was so over her head, and became scared when they said that hundreds of students attend. Having not been around anyone but her governess all of her life, she was almost hyper-ventelating at the thought of it. Finally, as the sun began to set, they all left the compartment to get changed.

As they all stepped off of the train a booming voice shouted over the sea of students, "First years! First years over here please!"

AN: I am sorry for the delay and the shortness of it. But my phone broke and I wanted to get this out before my grandparents make me do my annual no electronics break. I don't know how long this year's is going to last. But please still review! 


	5. Chapter 5- The Sorting

I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

I am back! My grandfather ended the no electronics policy when he was caught watching the football kickoff. This is a few days late, but NMHE will still be updated soon. Life just gets away with me sometimes. Now on with the STORY!

Bellamy walked into the Great Hall after everyone else. Not wanting to be noticed right away and having everyone gossip about the 'Hidden Princess'. She looked around at all of the tables, and the only ones that she thought she would fit in was the one that had mostly blue colors with bronze accents, or the green with silver accents. Both had the vibe of holding their own and not bothering each other. She jumped when the ragged hat that the severe looking lady had sat on a stool started to sing. She was not used to such displays of magic as she had see in the day that she has been out of her tower.

"When I call your name, please come up here to be sorted," The lady said to all of the students who were still standing, after the hat stopped. One by one, everyone's name was called. She seen Tracy Davies get sorted into Slytherin, as well as Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. When Theodore Nott was called, he was up there the longest, whereas Pansy Parkinson was there the shortest time.

"Princess Bellamy Potter." Having to call her name first, because of aphbetical order. She was a nervous wreck, on the verge of a panic attack. All of the people starting at her. She had no clue how her legs moved, but soon she found herself standing by the severe lady. Hopping on the stool that must have been made for someone twice her size, she had to basically climb. Once seated, the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah! You have such a mind, child." Bellamy heard a voice in her head and was startled. "Many heads have I been on, but you my princess, are the first who would fit into every house smoothly."

"Please, don't put me in Gryffindor with my sister. I wouldnt be able to handle it." Bellamy to hat through thoughts.

"But you would be get there. It can help you to find out who you really are. But if you don't want to go, best be SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word and everyone was speechless. Never has a Royal Potter gone to any house other than Gryffindor and here was the first in line to inherit the throne as soon as she reached her majority going to the house that has been deemed dark. No one knew what to say.

AN: I am trying a new way of writing this. Please let me know if the spacing between paragraphs and speeches are better. Thanks for sticking with this. I know I need to set a schedule for writing, but I have it all written down on paper to still be typed. 


	6. Chapter 6- Porcelain Doll

I am greatful for all of the helpful advice. My sister, who is expecting, offered to take my god-daughter for the weekend, seeing as how I have four essays and reports due on monday. Taking a break from them, I decided to write another chapter finally.  
Again all rights go to J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I begged to have it for a Christmas present. Now on with the STORY!

Bellamy walked over to the Slytherin table. With all eyes on her, she began shaking, yet she had the grace to hide it. Barely showing an outerly discomfort.

She sat down with the same group of people that she rode the train with. Daphne looked at her before saying, "You, Princess, are like a porcelain doll. An exquisite beauty, so rare. Yet, extremely fragile and easy to break."

Bellamy knew that she was talking about her unease of other people, yet the rest of their friends knew not of what she said.

Dinner was a quiet affair, only a few conversations went on, none of which Bellamy participated in. All of the other students continued to glance over at her, then whisper loudly to their friends. She just wished she was back in her tower with Constanza. Even if it was her prison for ten years, it was all she ever knew.

"Prefects, please show the first years to the common rooms," a voice echoed throughout the hall. Bellamy and the others stood and followed a dark- brown haired boy and a light brown haired girl out of the Great Hall and to the right, down some stairs into what looked like the dungeon.

"Professor Shape, the head of the house shall be down here soon to go over house and school rules." The female perfect said after she led us into a painting of a snake that held a room behind it.

AN- I am going to try to update as much as I can. I really hope this makes sense, for the last month I have had a lack of sleep. 


End file.
